Songbooks & Sex
by chappell007
Summary: When Austin takes Ally's songbook, one thing leads to another. Before you know it, they're expressing their feelings on the floor of the practice room. Auslly, Oneshot


**Hey guys, its Brandon. Hope everybody's doing well, considering that I am cutting back my time on this site for the next few weeks while I prepare for surgery to treat a kidney stone. Yikes!**

* * *

**But enough about that. I realized a couple of hours ago that I made a promise to write some Auslly oneshots. I posted a Raura and Raia oneshot on this site last year, but had to remove them due to the fact that my account would be blocked if I continued, and not only that it was in violation of fanfiction .net's guidelines.**

**Anyway, this Auslly oneshot revolves around Austin taking Ally's songbook. When Ally tries to get it back, a strange turn of events leads to an unforgettable experience. I won't spoil you with the details.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this oneshot, and please leave your reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Austin & _Ally.**

* * *

Songbooks & Sex

An _Austin & Ally_ fanfic

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a hot day in Miami. The 90+ degree heat made the city virtually unbearable to be in. Instead of spreading out on South Beach, people were crowding the air conditioned public spaces like the malls and the cinemas.

Inside the Sonic Boom at the Mall of Miami, Ally Dawson was manning the front desk of the quiet music store, writing in her songbook. She looked up from the counter, and saw her friend and crush, teen pop sensation Austin Moon standing on the other side of the counter.

Austin looked at Ally, and smiled.

"Hey, Ally. Dez and I are about to hit the beach to cool off. Do you want to come?" Austin asked as he sat down on the counter in front of Ally.

"Austin, I would love to, but it's too hot. I prefer to stay inside to cool off. Besides, they're saying that the heat advisory could do more damage to your skin. You'd get sunburned in five minutes flat." Ally said as she looked at Austin awkwardly.

"You know, you could have told Trish that sooner. She's as red as a lobster now." Austin said as he looked at Ally's songbook.

Austin looked at the songbook, and picked it up. Ally tried to retrieve it from Austin's hands, but Austin snatched it away from her.

"Have you finished composing the new song Jimmy wants by Friday?" Austin asked as he flipped through the pages of Ally's songbook.

"Austin, give me back my songbook! I need it so I work on your song!" Ally pleaded as Austin got up from the counter and ran up the stairs leading to the practice room.

"So you never started on my song. I see a lot of lyrics in here talking about your crush. Someone who's a dork, but talented, amazing blonde hair, and a killer smile. It kind of reminds me of me." Austin said as he looked down from the balcony and stared at Ally.

"Austin, that's secretive! Please give me back my songbook!" Ally said as she ran up the stairs into the practice room.

"Admit it, Ally! You have a crush on me! If you say you have a crush on me, I'll give you back your songbook." Austin said as he stood by the window in the practice room, which was opened to allow a breeze to come in.

"Austin, I don't have a crush on you!" Ally said as she reached for the songbook.

She grabbed songbook, but Austin refused to release his grip from it. She tugged at it, attempting to release it from her friend's grasp.

"Austin, there are so many past songs in there. I need to make sure I don't lose them!" Ally said as she pulled at the songbook.

"You're hiding something from me, Ally. I know you have a crush on me!" Austin said as he pulled the songbook back from Ally.

"I do not!" Ally said.

"Yes, you do! All your past songs you wrote for Ronnie Ramone are about me! Don't be shy to hide your feelings for me, Ally." Austin said as he kept pulling at the songbook.

"They're not about you! They're just about guys in general." Ally said.

"Yes, they are! Who else would talk about dating a teen pop star!" Austin said.

They kept arguing and pulling at the songbook for a couple of moments. Suddenly, the songbook slipped out of their hands, fell out of the window, and landed in a fountain just outside the building.

Ally Dawson looked down at the fountain, watching as her songbook sank to the bottom, and began to cry.

Austin Moon immediately knew that Ally was upset that he didn't give her back her songbook, and because of his actions, all the songs they wrote together, and all of the songs Ally have written for Ramone Records, were lost forever.

Ally sat down on the couch, and began to wail.

"Austin, how could you?! That was all of the songs we have written together. They cannot be replaced!" Ally said as tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ally. It was an accident. If it makes you feel any better, I'll buy you a new songbook." Austin said as he sat down next to Ally.

"Austin, it won't help! Those songs gave me the ability to overcome my stage fright! Without them, I won't be who I am now!" Ally said as she slapped Austin's chest with her hand.

Strangely enough, when she slapped Austin's chest, she wasn't overcome by anger. What was happening?

She looked at Austin, and began to bury her head in his right shoulder.

Austin, looking confused by the sudden change in Ally's behavior, took his hands, and began to hug Ally.

"Austin, I'm sorry for going all ballistic on you when you took my songbook. I knew you were just playing around, and trying to figure out if I wrote your song." Ally said as she kissed Austin on the cheek.

"It's okay, Ally. All is forgiven." Austin said as he returned the kiss.

Ally stared at him for a few minutes, and smiled. She kept staring and smiling, and suddenly began to kiss him on the lips.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Austin asked as she kissed him.

"Austin Monica Moon, I have a favor to ask you." she said as her makeout session continued.

"Allison Marie Dawson, what's the favor?" Austin asked as her lips touched his.

"Austin, I've been wanting to do this for sometime, and I haven't had the urge to ask you until now." Ally smiled as she reached for Austin's shirt.

"What do you want to do?" Austin said as he allowed Ally to take off his shirt, revealing his toned chest.

"Austin..." Ally started with a smile as Austin began unbuttoning her blouse.

"...fuck me!" She finished.

Austin was a bit shocked, but was hesitant to comply with his friend's wishes.

"A-Ally, a-are you sure?" Austin asked as he moved closer to Ally.

"Yes, Austin. If you want to make it up with a friend, the best thing to do is take away his or her's virginity. We're both virgins, so we might as well do it." Ally smiled as she moved her hand towards Austin's jeans, and felt a boner growing in them.

Austin moved his hands towards Ally's crotch, and felt her getting warm and wet.

"I would love to, Ally." Austin said with a smile.

Austin began to take off Ally's jeans, and saw that her panties were soaked.

"Austin, the reaction I got from touching you made me wet." Ally said as she took off Austin's jeans, and watched as a 8 inch cock sprung from his boxers.

"It's okay, Ally. I was going to take them off anyway." Austin said as Ally began sucking licking the tip of his cock.

Austin felt Ally's tongue sliding along his cock, and began to moan. He then pulled down Ally's panties, and began to dive into her moist pussy.

Ally felt Austin's tongue licking her area, and she began to pull his cock into her mouth.

"Oh, Austin! Do me like that!" Ally begged as she pulled the head of his cock into her mouth, and began to suck on it.

Ally kept pulling his cock deeper into her mouth, and then took the entire length of the shaft into her mouth. She sucked him for a few minutes, and then felt his cum splatter down the back of her throat. She pulled out, allowing the cum to collect in her mouth.

She then swallowed Austin Moon's sperm, and smiled as he continued to eat her.

"Oh, Austin. I want you in me badly. Stop eating me out, and put your cock in my pussy!" Ally said as Austin looked up at her.

"Your wish is my command!" Austin said as he repositioned himself in front of Ally, and kissed her on the lips.

He then positioned his cock at the entrance of Ally's pussy, and waited for Ally to give the signal so he can enter her.

"I'm ready, Austin." Ally smiled as she kissed Austin.

Austin gently entered her pussy, pulled back, and reentered her with full force. Ally winced in pain.

"Austin, it hurts!". Ally screamed.

Austin looked at Ally with a concerned look on her face.

"Ally, do you need me to withdraw?" he asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"No, it will only hurt worse. Keep going. Maybe it won't be so bad." Ally sighed.

He gently slid his cock back inside of Ally, and began pounding her gently, trying to make sure she wasn't in pain. Ally started to embrace Austin, and held him tight.

"Austin, the pain's subsiding. Please go faster." she begged.

Austin complied, and began to pound his friend faster than before. Ally moaned in pleasure as she pulled him closer to her.

They continued for several minutes, until Austin began to feel a strange feeling rip through his body.

"Ally, I'm gonna cum!" Austin moaned.

"Austin, I'm gonna cum to!" Ally moaned in unison.

They embraced as an orgasm ripped through their young bodies, and Austin felt himself releasing his cum into Ally's pussy.

Ally could feel the cum release from Austin's cock. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Thank you, Austin. You're a great friend!" Ally said.

"You to, Ally. Wait, I just came in you. That was a selfish thing to do. I should have withdrawn." Austin said, realizing what he did.

"Austin, it's okay. I'm on the pill." Ally lied.

Austin gave her a reassuring smile, and collapsed on top of them.

"I never thought I would end up having sex with my best friend. That was the greatest and strangest experience I ever had." Austin said as he kissed Ally on the lips.

"We need to make sure Trish and Dez don't find out." Ally said.

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from behind them?

"_Find out about what, Ally?"_

Austin and Ally looked up, and turned towards the door.

When they looked, they saw Trish and Dez in the doorway, staring at them with a look of shock on their face.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. Let me know what you thought of it. I will write chapter 2 in the interim, and continue to work on my crossovers.**


End file.
